


Please Master

by Mari_the_little_marshmallo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A squint of bdsm, Consensual Sex, Enemies With Benefits, F/M, Female Kurapika, Hook-Up, Kinky, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_little_marshmallo/pseuds/Mari_the_little_marshmallo
Summary: Before she could even complain he pulled her back right into his chest,and fucked into her slowly,this new angle allowing him even more access to her sweet spot and her poor oversensitive body.Sweat started ticking off of her forehead as he continued his slow but deep thrusts which made her moan ever so often,not being sure if she'll be able to orgasm again but knowing that this felt nice even as her body told her no."Fuck baby,you feel so good."she heard the man say behind her as he continued his shallow thrusts"I'll fuck you some more now,is that okay?, I want to fill you up real good," a soft mewl came out of her sore throat as his hands went up and down her body "want to have you warm my dick up the entire night,Kurapika," he groaned,the pulsing cock inside of her growing bigger with each word,and the heat inside of her belly only growing as he continued speaking, "you're such a good girl for me,so perfect and submissive," Chrollo praised,making her moan and grind her hips against him weakly."Mmm,want to be good for you..." tired voice that sounded like a broken reflection of hers anwseredOr kurapika gets fucked by Chrollo in the best way possible
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	Please Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow sinners. Prepare some holy water to drink after this and enjoy 👓👉👉

"I cant love you..." his angel said in a heartbreaking sob,as he kisses his way down her neck.

"I know." The ravenhead whispers against the soft skin,making his partner shiver.

"You're awful..." she cried out,as gentle fingers slowly undid her sanity,making her moan out in ecstasy.

"Perfect.." the man rasped out,his voice too sexy,in this fucked out state, to be legal. 

"...This is a sin waiting to happen..." her own voice wasnt much better,as she slowly flipped their position,blond locks falling onto her face,hiding her true emotions from the preying grey eyes that would haunt her very dreams and nightmares until the day that she died. 

The girl laid butterfly like kisses down the willing body of her nemesis and ground her hips harshly on the hardening length of the spider head,making them both shiver and hold back their voice,strong hands found themselves onto her hips and Kurapika wanted to run away. 

She wanted to get away as far as possible,but her instincts wanted her to continue slipping deeper into this feeling,let the man ravish her entire body ans break her already fragile mind,but she did nothing from above. 

  
Instead,she slid her hands inside of the ridiculously expensive black silk,that Chrollo wore as underpants,and grabbed his cock,giving it afew rough strokes as her mouth continued working on the mans neck,leaving it coloured in purple,without a care in the world

The impatient ravenhead beneath her had different plans though,as his own hand found her naked womanhood,and rubbed her clitoris with a force that made her moan louder than ever before,such a surprising action made her last stroke a bit erratic,making her nemesis growl beneath the girl. 

She quickly reacted by sending him a glare that only received a smile in return,but none the less she wanted to tease him and making him beg for it,unlike their previous interactions where she was the one begging. 

And so she restrained the man by taking both of his arms above his head,her hand leaving the hardening member outside of his boxers and slowly ground down on it,so slow that Chrollo almost wanted to flip the girl over and fuck her senseless,but instead he allowed the sweet torture to continue,watching her as she lost herself in the heat,the passion,the desire of this whole insanity and grunted. 

The way she'd let the tip slowly slip into her tight heat,only to let it slip out of her again and again drove him close to insanity,he had to admit.

Her beauty was above all,the spider head thought, here she was,grinding down on his hardening dick,looking like an angel sent to torment him. Her soft lips traced down his neck,she was as rough as always and if Chrollo didnt know any better,he'd think she was a vampire with her fixation on his throat

When the action stopped,and the girl looked at him with those burning red eyes,he thought that maybe,maybe she'd finally stop torturing them both 

Just as he thought she'd finally take mercy on him,the women simply released his hands and instead started pleasuring herself right in front of him,not giving his poor erection even a bit of attention. 

She fell apart as three of her own fingers buried themselves to her core,making this situation even more sinful.

Here she was prepping herself for her nemesis' dick,while being right on top of him with those goddamn soulless eyes staring at her like she was some item in a museum

Soft noises kept falling out of her mouth,her bottom lip bleeding because of how much she's been biting it to keep the moans from slipping out,and then finally,finally she took his erection and downed on it like a champ. 

  
"Kurapika.." the man groaned out as his beloved started riding him,the feeling of her tight heat almost made him cum instantly especially with how the women was moving,his hands found that all too familiar thin waist and clung to it like a lifeline,before going down,scratching the pale skin on the way down,down to insanity and to the most pleasurable moments of his life. 

  
He couldnt help the small thrusts of his hips,or the occasional times he pulled the girl into a particularly strong thrust,but he still wished to grant her the control she,oh so craved tonight,and so he tried his best to be obedient. 

"Chrollo!" Her gasps of his name would forever be stuck in his mind,even if the world was ending he'd always repeat it in his mind like a mantra,,,god,just what did this women do to him? 

She was so tight,so good,her body was falling apart but the Kurta still continued to ride him just like he taught her,the poor girl went in for a kiss that left them both gasping,their bodies felt like they were on fire,and this fire wont be taken out just by one round,no.

"Chrollo!Please..." his angel whined shyly,as this was not near enough to satisfy her,and how could he reject the girls lovely request? 

Without even taking his dick out,he flipped their positions,then slipped out of her wet pussy,and bless his partner,she knew exactly what to do. 

She turned around and grabbed the bed frame,her entire body shaking with desire because she knew what was about to come. 

So obedient so submissive and so,so good. 

This wasnt healthy for eighter of them,but it was what they wanted,needed and deserved.

He quickly slipped right back inside of the female.

A long hard thrust that made her scream out in pleasure,he gave her no time to get used to the feeling of him being so deep and just snapped his hips harshly against her back,leaning in to leave his own marks onto her beautiful skin,as one of his hands went to her tits while the other pulled her back in every harsh thrust that made Kurapikas back arch like a bow,it was a sight to be hold,especially when she turned around to try and kiss the spider head,who gladly complied,twisting and turning her right nipple jusf the way she likes it. 

  
For Kurapika,it was all too much. 

The feeling of Chrollos pulsing cock so deep inside of her that she almost felt him in her stomach,the pinching of her oversensitive chest and the rough kiss that was only teeth and blood made her dizzy. 

It was happening so,so fast-"Oh fuck!" The girl screamed out,breaking the kiss as her partner started rubbing her clit just in time for the sped up thrusts which were driving her insane,holy fuck. "Mm,you're doing so good baby," the man growled inside of her ear,biting the earlobe right afterwards

That praise made her so fucking horny that she herself tried her best to meet every thrust,her moans were filling the room alongside with the sound of skin slapping against skin,holy shit it felt so good!

Chrollo was quick to notice her reaction to the praise and started whispering sweet nothings inside of her ear,occasional grunts making her even closer to the she-she needed to cum,she wanted to so bad!

"Please,please,please Chrollo-fuck! Let me cum please!" The blonde cried out,so fucking close to finally orgasming

"Just a hit more love,let me cum inside of you and fill your pussy first." Fuuck his voice was so rough and close,too close,she cant hold it!

"Cmon master please,please-" her brain did not even acknowledge the fact that she just called her enemy master,as Chrollo almost growled while snapping his hips without a rhythm,or a pattern,so he was close to cumming huh? 

She tried her luck out more and more,she found two of her kinks in one day while fucking her biggest enemy but it felt too good to stop now,she wanted to feel him whiter against her,

"Master,please fill me up-" She moaned out,her voice a complete mess. It was fucked out and choked,because as soon as the first part of her sentence left her mouth,Chrollo scratched her hips hard enough to leave blood trails,and started ruthlessly pounding into her and before she even knew it she was being filled up by hot and thick cum,making her squirt and orgasm wildly,her whole body shaking and spasming before she finally collapsed.

Even after cumming,the man did not pull out of her or stop thrusting,he was riding his orgasm out still and even growing hard inside of her again.

Before she could even complain he pulled her back right into his chest,and fucked into her slowly,this new angle allowing him even more access to her sweet spot and her poor oversensitive body. 

Sweat started ticking off of her forehead as he continued his slow but deep thrusts which made her moan ever so often,not being sure if she'll be able to orgasm again but knowing that this felt nice even as her body told her no. 

"Fuck baby,you feel so good."she heard the man say behind her as he continued his shallow thrusts

"I'll fuck you some more now,is that okay?, I want to fill you up real good," a soft mewl came out of her sore throat as his hands went up and down her body "want to have you warm my dick up the entire night,Kurapika," he groaned,the pulsing cock inside of her growing bigger with each word,and the heat inside of her belly only growing as he continued speaking, "you're such a good girl for me,so perfect and submissive," Chrollo praised,making her moan and grind her hips against him weakly. 

"Mmm,want to be good for you..." tired voice that sounded like a broken reflection of hers anwsered 

"Fuck. So fucking good for your master,you'll always be the best baby." He grunted with a particularly hard thrust that made her sob softly,damn she was too fucked out for another round but it felt so so so good,, 

"Shh,I'll take care of you baby," the ravenhead growled as his hand found it's way to her clit,massaging it slowly with the intent to arouse her again,which did work if her loud moans were anything to go by.

She sounded so tired and broken and Chrollo absolutely loved it. 

Loved the way she turned into an obedient,cuddly little lady for him after an intense round. 

And that nickname...fuck.

It was so hot and her small petite body felt too good for him to slip it out. As the memories of her screaming master from their previous round came back to him,he started snapping his hips roughly again,all while telling her how good she was and how much he loved her,only to orgasm inside of her the second time. 

Yet again,he didnt slip out. 

He meant what he said. 

She will warm his cock the whole night with her wet and sore pussy. She gave a protesting moan,and tried to make him slip it out of her but he just hugged the blonde from the back and waited until she was asleep for the sweet darkness to claim him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope yall pray after this ☠☠
> 
> But also,stay safe peeps 💞


End file.
